Criminal
by Angelfromheaven2012
Summary: Musa's a cop. Riven's a criminal. What happens when Musa is told to capture Riven? That's all I can say read to find out more! Based on Criminal by Britney Spears Rated T for rape scene


**So this fic is based on Criminal by Britney Spears. You all know the summary so let's go on with the fic…**

**Criminal**

"You're our best cop Musa, so you're going to go and get Riven behind the bars, do you have any problem with this?" Sierra the chief police officer said, looking at her best cop Musa

"Yes, I will catch him" Musa replied

"Good, you may go" Sierra said

Musa saluted Sierra and left.

"I will catch him, that bastard ruined my life" Musa thought as she walked home, she remembered how it had happened he had killed her parents and stole everything her family had owned. "That bastard…" she mumbled t herself "It's because of him that I ever became a cop" she thought "I will catch him no matter what"

With these thoughts in her head she walked home.

**With Riven**

"Sir, Sierra has ordered Musa to catch you, and she will not back out like all the others" Riven's sidekick said to him referring to Bloom, Aisha, Flora, and Tecna by others.

"We'll see about that" Riven told him

Once the sidekick was gone he got lost in thought

"Ahh Musa, that hot chick, lets see how you'll not back out" Riven thought to him self "that girl is kind of cute" he thought "No Riven you can't think such things!" Riven scolded himself

**The next day**

Musa woke up and got ready today she was going to try to find some clues as to the where abouts of the most feared criminal, Riven.

Riven, the very name of that criminal made her blood boil and this time she was going to catch him.

Musa got on to her work, she went to every single place where Riven had been and robbed or had killed someone, but none of the places had left any clue behind. He was clever he had gotten rid of every single clue there was before she could get to them.

"Smart, but there must be something" Musa thought, but even after a whole day she couldn't find anything. "I haven't lost hope, I will find some sort of clue" Musa thought as she walked to the police station. Unknown to her, a figure was smiling in the shadows.

As Musa left he revealed himself, to be Riven. Riven smiled as Musa walked away without a single clue to help her find him.

**At the police station**

"Have you found any clue?" Sierra asked Musa as she saw Musa coming in

"No" Musa said

"Not even a single one?" Sierra asked

"No mam" Musa said

"I had higher hopes from you Musa" Sierra said shaking her head

"Don't worry mam, I will find and capture him" Musa said

"Okay, you may go" Sierra said

Musa walked home once again, "How am I going to find him?" she thought as she walked past her old home where she used to live with her family before, Riven had burned it down so no one could get any clues from there.

She stared at it for some time as old memories began to come back towards her.

She was about to leave when she heard a noise from inside the house. But she just assumed it to be a mouse and left.

**The next day**

Musa had already woken up and she was looking everywhere for some clues to find Riven. As she asked some people, she noticed an old woman staring at her. She ignored the woman. After her investigation was over but she still didn't have any clues, she turned around to find the old woman walking towards her. As the old woman stood in front of her Musa got a bit scared.

"Your looking for that criminal, what was his name? …Riven right?" the old woman asked

"Y-Yes" Musa said still scared

"I can give you some clues to his hide out" the old woman said

"Wh-who are you?"Musa asked

"The name's Rose, that's all you need o know" the old woman or Rose said

"But why would you want to help me?" Musa asked

"I just want to, do you want my help or not?" Rose said in a mysterious tone

"Okay" Musa said, she was suspicious but what choice did she have?

"He hides in the burned building" Rose said

"Bu-burned building?" Musa asked

"Yes" Rose replied

"But there are so many burned down buildings in Magix!" Musa said

Rose smiled "You should be able to find it" she said and when Musa blinked her eyes the old woman had disappeared.

Musa was shocked as to where such a woman like her appeared from and where she disappeared but she didn't have much time to think about that cause she'd have to think about the burned building.

"Now which burned building could this be?" Musa thought to herself

**Later that night**

Musa had already told Sierra about the old woman and what she had told her, and Sierra being Sierra had kept a fat book in Musa's hands that had the record of every single fire that had taken place in Magix, whether the fire was in at tree or house, it was all there.

Musa lazily surfed through the pages, what a boring task she had been given!

As Musa looked at the houses that had caught fire it didn't seemed to her as if all the houses were Riven's hide outs! There were just so many how could she chose just one and go there!

After some time Musa gave up and threw the book in her bed it turned a few pages and the picture in it caught her eye, it was a picture of her former house in which she used to live with her parents.

Musa suddenly had a vision of her house and she remembered hearing sounds there.

"Of course!" Musa thought "His hide out must be my old house!"

Why hadn't she thought about it before? Of course he had been hiding in her house, she had even her noises from inside. How could she have been so careless, and not noticed it before?

But there was still time, Riven could still be in that house and even if he wasn't she was sure she'd at least find some clue there. She'd go tomorrow and investigate.

**The next day**

Musa made her way towards her old home as she saw it her blood began to boil once again. Memories made their way into her mind and so did Riven's doings. He had burned her house and was living there!

She stood in front of the house and tried to here any kind of noise but couldn't heare anything.

Musa slowly opened the door to the house it was dark inside and she could barely see anything but luckily she'd thought this through and brought a torchlight with her, she had also brought extra batteries.

"If you're here you bastard then show yourself!" Musa shouted hoping to get an answer but received no reply

"I said show yourself!" Musa shouted once again but still received no answer

"I guess he's not here" Musa thought to herself so she began to investigate.

Rose was right, this was Riven's hide out. She found a lot of money hidden inside old curtains and floors. There were all sorts of weapons in there, everything hidden in different places. She was sure he'd be back there cause he wouldn't leave all this stuff for some lucky guy to find he'd take it all with him and when he'd be back she'd catch him and get him behind bars.

As she continued her search, Musa found an old box, it had the name **Riven** in it. She opened it thinking it must have something important but was shocked when she took out what was in it.

It contained pictures…pictures of her!

"Why would Riven have pictures of me?" Musa thought but didn't get too much time to find out why cause she heard the door open and Riven walk in. In her hurry, she left the box open on the table.

Musa ran and hid behind a pillar. From her hiding place she could clearly see Riven making his way towards the table. She looked at the table and saw the box wide open!

"Oh no! How could I be so stupid?" Musa thought to herself

Riven walked towards the table and saw the wide open box he took out the pictures and found them all to be there, then he shouted "WHO'S THERE?"

Musa stood in her hide out as quite as she could be. She watched as Riven looked around trying to find her she stayed silent. Riven turned to the pillar and Musa quickly hid.

She looked towards Riven he was looking somewhere else.

Musa moved a little, unfortunately she hadn't noticed a vase in the table near where she was standing. She hit it and it fell!

Riven turned and saw Musa standing there a smirk made it's way in his face.

"Ahh, the hot and sexy chick" Riven said

"Shut up you asshole!" Musa said as she took out her gun and pointed it towards Riven.

Riven smiled "So the little girl has a gun huh?" Riven asked

"I'm not a little girl, and I'll show you what I ca do!" Musa shouted

"Little girls don't play with guns" Riven said

"SHUT UP!" Musa shouted and fired her gun but Riven escaped and the shot hit a mirror

"Now look what you have done" Riven said pointing at the mirror

"Stop playing with me!" Musa said

Riven smirked even more. Seeing Riven smirk Musa got even more angry and she began to fire continuously. She wasn't able to him even once and soon all her bullets were finished.

"Don't have anymore do you?" Riven asked as he walked towards Musa

Musa backed away a little but only hit a wall, she had no where to run now.

"What are you going to o with me?" Musa asked

"Nothing much" Riven replied

He was so close to her, Musa could feel his breath "What would he do with her?" she thought

She suddenly felt Riven's hand on her breast.

"What are you doing" Musa asked

Riven smirked, he pinned her to the wall and slowly ran his hands through her hair. His hands reached her shirt buttons and he began to take her shirt off

"What are you doing?" Musa asked, Riven put a hand in her mouth and continued what he was doing.

After he had unbuttoned her shirt he threw it away and Musa stood in front of him with only a bra.

Riven smirked even more, he then carried Musa to a bed and put her there.

"LET ME GO!" Musa shouted but he tied a clothing around her mouth.

Riven took off his shirt and Musa stared at him wide eyed "He's going to rape me!" Musa thought "But he does look hot when he is shirtless" What was she thinking?

He slowly started to move his hands around her body.

This was wrong, but Musa felt so good like she'd always wanted this to happen. He moved his hands to her back and then took her bra off.

Musa couldn't help moaning when he touched her now uncovered boobs. It felt so good!

Hearing Musa moan Riven smirked even more and continued

**... … … … … … … … …**

Musa woke up with Riven by her side she was now completely naked and so was he. She smiled, she never realized that she was in love with Riven and Riven loved her too. They had shared a beautiful night together. Even though it had begun with fear it had brought them together.

Yes, you could say that she was in love with a criminal, but what could she do now?

**The next day**

Sierra picked up the daily newspaper and was surprised at what she saw. In the front page in big writing was the title:-

**Former cop Musa Melody seen robbing the bank with feared criminal Riven**

Sierra read the article it had pictures of the couple robbing the local bank at night. It even had a picture of the two kissing.

Out of anger, Sierra threw the newspaper.

Somewhere else, Musa and Riven were once again having sex. They didn't realize Rose watching them. Rose smiled then winked and disappeared into thin air.

**So how was it? It's the longest thing I've ever written! **

**Anyways if you didn't get It then Rose is actually the ghost of love. Yes, she is a ghost. **

**Anyways R&R please!**


End file.
